Marauders Year 1
by 2013livelife
Summary: My idea of the Marauders through out their 7 year will be a long story. Enjoy


I hope you enjoy I am not JK and I don't own HP. Review and let me know if you like the story and the concept so I know if I should continue. I am thinking of doing all 7 years and maybe next gen when I am done with those 7 cause we know how these kids end up.

'Now James promise me you will behave. I don't want to get an owl saying that you blew something or someone up.' Said Elizabeth Potter as she fussed over her only son. James Potter was about to go to Hogwarts for the very first time and the troublesome11 year old was ecstatic. His mother on the other hand was nervous about sending her baby boy into the world alone for the first time. 'Elizabeth dear, he will be fine, Albus and Minerva will make sure of it. He will go become a Griffendor and make friends that will last a life time.' Harold Potter told his wife trying to reassure her that their son was going to be fine going off to school. ' I will be fine, I promise I won't get in to much trouble mum.' said James Potter.

James boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment. 'Hey. Do you mind if I join you?" asked a blacked hair boy. 'Yeah sure. I'm James Potter.' "Nice to meet you James. I'm Sirius Black." said the black haired boy introducing himself. 'So what house do you want to be in?"' asked James. "Griffendor, my whole family has been in Slitherin, and I want to make them mad" said Sirius grinning from ear to ear. 'Why would you want to make them mad? Not that I don't blame you I wouldn't want to be in Slitherin either." asked James curiously. '"Well, I don't exactly believe in the pureblood nonsense that that spew." He said explaining to James his house choice. The boys sat and talked in till a tall lanky boy with sandy colored hair and a scar on the side of his face came in asking if he could sit with them. "Yeah sure, I'm Sirius by the way and that is James." said Sirius taking the intuitive and introducing both himself and James. 'Remus Lupin, it is nice to meet you both." he said taking a seat.

The boys sat and talked becoming fast friends. The train eventually pulled into the station and the boys boarded the boats to the school. 'Wow.' said all three boys as they caught their first glimpse of the school. "How do you think they are going to sort us?" asked Remus "I don't know our parents wouldn't tell us either." said Sirius 'It can't hard no one has been turned away.' said James "Yeah, I guess your right." said Remus. "Attention students you are about to enter the great all you will come forward when your name is called the sorting hat will be placed upon your heads and you will be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Slitherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Griffendor. Let's begin." said Minerva McGonagall as she proceeded to turn around and walk through the double doors to enter the Great hall.

They entered the great hall and they say an old hat sitting on a stool, hen all the sudden it began to sing. ' The sorting hat I maybe, but heave may warning for you shall see. The houses divide but don't think that the thing that divides just maybe, The very thing that divides your house. Four house there are Slitherin for the cunning at heart, Ravenclaw when brains beat brawn, Hufflepuff when you will find a friend in all and Griffendor the bravest bunch. So place me upon your head and see witch house you may be.' sang the hat and the hall burst into applause.

'Black, Sirius" called McGonagall. Sirius made his way to the stool where he sat down and within 30 seconds the hat shouted Griffendor. The houses all clapped except Slitherin who was now home too a few very angry Blacks. 'Evans, Lily' A cute read headed girl nervously made her way up to the stool and the hat shouted Griffendor.'Lupin, Remus' Remus made his way up to the stool and was sorted into Griffendor as was James, a short plump boy named Peter and a long hair brunette name Marlene and a curly headed girl named Alice.

'First day of class tomorrow.' said James as he plopped down on his bed. "Yep, exiting isn't it. I can't wait for defense." said Sirius 'Yeah, me to." said Remus solemnly 'what is wrong Remus?' asked both James and Sirius at the same time. 'That was weird you guys. It is my mom though she is sick, she has a muggle disease called cancer, there isn't a cure she gets bad a lot I might have to go see her might have to take her to the doctor she is alone since I am gone and dad died." said Remus 'Oh well I hope your mom gets better." said James not really knowing what to say or do. 'Yeah I am sure she is going to be fine.' said Sirius 'thanks guys' said Remus sad that he had to lie to his new friends.

Review and let me know what you think if I should continue this story


End file.
